Bella Senz'anima
by Primaeunica
Summary: Isabella Swan es una mujer frívola y sin sentimientos, aún así Edward Cullen la ama con todo su alma. Pero hay momentos, en que por más fuerte que este sentimiento sea, debemos pensar en nosotros mismos. Basada en canción de Riccardo Cocciante. OS.


**Hola, **

**No tengo idea de como se hace esto del disclaimer y esas cosas...pero veo que todos lo hacen así que asumo que lo debo hacer x).**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la letra de la canción es del cantante italiano Ricardo Cocciante, así que no tengo claro si en la historia hay algo mío jajaja.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella senz'anima<strong>

Estaba cansado de todo esto. Era momento de poner los puntos sobre las íes, de decirle a ella, de hacer que escuchara todo lo que quería decirle desde hace tiempo, todo eso que me estaba comiendo por dentro.

¿Que si la amaba? No tengo la menor duda de ello, ahora, si le hicieran la misma pregunta a ella les aseguro que no conseguirían la misma respuesta. Isabella Swan no amaba a nadie más que a sí misma y al dinero.

Lo decidí un lluvioso día de Noviembre en Forks, mientras miraba por la ventana de mi santuario y al mismo tiempo mi lugar de tortura personal, aquel que tantos encuentros con ella había presenciado. Aquí había empezado todo, y aquí mismo terminaría.

Le dije que viniera a la hora de siempre, así que ya debería de estar a punto de llegar. Si hay algo que Bella Swan poseía era puntualidad, era tan puntual como un reloj suizo. Ella vendrá creyendo que este será otro de nuestros fogosos y placenteros encuentros, que para ella no sería más que sexo y para mí significaría mucho más... Pero así no será hoy, ya no me engaño más a mí mismo.

Sonó el timbre del apartamento, me acomodé el cuello de la camisa y fui a abrir la puerta. Como siempre, apenas abrí, su belleza me obnubiló y mi corazón se estrujó pensando en lo que haría pues aunque ella no se afectaría ni un poco, esta noche yo, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, me arrancaría el corazón para dejar de sentir esto que siento y que de a poco me va matando el alma.

Me sonrió con picardía y enredó sus dedos en mi cabello. La aparté con reticencia, y me dedicó una mirada llena de perspicacia.

_"E adesso siediti su quella seggiola,  
>stavolta ascoltami senza interrompere,<br>è tanto tempo che volevo dirtelo"_

La invité a sentarse en el sofá, ése que había presenciado tanto. Lo hizo pero en el proceso nunca desprendió su mirada de la mía...ya había empezado el embrujo, esperaba realmente poder hacer esto.

- Isabella tenemos que hablar - Hizo amago de levantarse y querer intervenir, pero con un movimiento de mi mano le pedí que parara.

-Necesito que me escuches, y que lo hagas sin interrumpir, hace mucho tiempo ya que quería decirte esto- Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras me miraba con sus grandes y profundos ojos chocolates, la duda reflejada en ellos, tuve que apartar la mirada para evitar caer rendido a sus pies.

_"Vivere insieme a te è stato inutile,  
>tutto senza allegria, senza una lacrima,<br>niente da aggiungere ne da dividere  
>nella tua trappola ci son caduto anch'io,<br>avanti il prossimo, gli lascio il posto mio."_

-Vivir esto contigo ha sido inutil, todo sin alegrías, sin lagrimas...no hay nada que compartir ni nada que dividir - Las palabras brotaban a borbotones, mientras me percataba del peso y de la verdad que encerraban.

-Edward, no me puedes estar hablando en serio ¡Claro que compartimos! ¿o acaso todas las veces que estás dentro de mí, que te tengo en mi boca, que gruñes mi nombre no estamos compartiendo? He compartido contigo cientos de mis orgasmos, y debo decir que todos han sido inolvidables - Dijo mientras me miraba con lascivia y se levantaba del sofá para acercarse a mí e intentaba alcanzar mis labios mientras colocaba una mano en mi pecho.

- No Isabella, en tu trampa también yo he caído, te felicito, lograste otra víctima. Pero que venga el próximo, le cedo mi puesto - Le dije mientras retiraba mi rostro y apartaba su mano de mi pecho, no sólo para expresarle el rechazo que hacia ella sentía, sino también para evitar que sintiera el latir de mi desbocado corazón, el cual ya sentía se estaba quebrando en pedazos.

_"Povero diavolo, che pena mi fa,  
>e quando a letto lui ti chiederà di più<br>tu glielo concederai perché tu fai così,  
>come sai fingere se ti fa comodo"<em>

-Pobre diablo, ni siquiera lo conozco y ya siento pena por él. Cuando en la cama te pida siempre más, nada te costará se lo concederás, porque asi eres tú... Y si hay algo que sabes hacer es fingir, ya no sé que cosas de lo que hemos vivido han sido cierto y que cosas no - Le dije aguantando las ganas de gritarle lo mucho que la odiaba a ella y a lo que me hacía sentir.

-Edward, esto tiene que ser una broma. Yo jamás he fingido nada contigo, tu has sido, eres y serás el mejor amante que he tenido. Realmente sabes como complacerme. Yo siempre he sabido que tu sientes algo más profundo por mí, y está bien, no me molesta...y lamento que sufras por mí - dijo cínica mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos y sonreía. No pude con la incredulidad y tuve que apartarme un poco, porque los deseos que tenía en este momento iban contra toda la ética y la moral que Esme se había encargado de inculcarme.

_"E adesso so chi sei e non ci soffro più,  
>e se verrai di là te lo dimostrerò,<br>e questa volta tu te lo ricorderai"  
><em>

Ya sé quien eres en realidad, y créeme que ya no sufro más por tí. Y ya verás como ya no siento nada, te lo demostraré...esta vez tu lo recordarás - Le dije mientras dejaba de andar como león enjaulado por la sala y la agarraba por la cintura, ella me sonrió.

_"E adesso spogliati come sai fare tu,  
>ma non illuderti, io non ci casco più"<em>

- Ahora desnúdate, como tú ya bien lo sabes hacer, pero no te preocupes que esta vez no habrán sentimientos, no habrán ilusiones. Ya no caigo más en tu juego - y lo hizo, no le importó todo lo que le dije. Al fin y al cabo para ella siempre había sido eso, sexo sin sentimientos. Sólo sexo.

Se separó un poco de mí y empezó a desnudarse lentamente, mientras me miraba con lujuria. Quedando sólo en ropa interior, pues yo siempre le había dicho que ese era mi trabajo. No era idiota, ella de verdad me deseaba, y yo estaba bastante conciente de lo bueno que era en las artes amatorias, así que realmente para ella esto no era ningún sacrificio.

A mí si me costaría un poco más mantener todo esto sólo en lo físico porque yo a esta mujer, a pesar de lo mucho que me hería con sus palabras y sus acciones, la amaba. La amaba con locura.

Pero me desprendí de todos mis sentimientos y dejé que mis instintos más primitivos me dominaran - No voy a ser amable ni tierno Isabella - le dije viéndola directamente a los ojos mientras la volvía a coger por la cintura y la acorralaba entre la pared y mi cuerpo. Haciendo una carcel para ella con mis brazos.

Su respuesta no me sorprendió en absoluto, se abalazó a mis labios e introdujo frenéticamente su lengua en mi boca, embriagándome con su dulzura. No opuse resistencia y le devolví el beso con ferocidad, la besé como nunca antes lo había hecho y a ella parecía no molestarle. Mientras la besaba y nuestras lenguas danzaban al son de la pasión mis manos recorrían con frenesí su plano abdomen. -Edward, esto es magnífico, yo sabía que a pesar de que eres el mejor hombre que he tenido tenías capacidad de mucho más- dijo.

Su respuesta me enfureció, y de mi pecho salió un gruñido gutural. Mordí su labio con fuerza y llevé mis manos con rudeza directo a mi objetivo, el broche de su sujetador, el cual quité rapidamente. Agarré sus pechos en mis manos y me separé de su boca, sólo para llevar la mía a sus pezones, que se alzaban reclamando mi atención.

Mientras con mi lengua me encargaba de darle placer a uno de sus pechos, mi mano se encargaba de mantener al otro contento. Con la mano libre empecé a acariciarle la cadera, jugando con el elástico de su tanga de encaje. A este punto ya Isabella lo que hacía era jadear por aire, mientras repartía besos húmedos por mi cuello y clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda baja, buscando que me acercara más a ella para conseguir un poco de fricción, allí abajo, donde los 2 lo necesitabamos.

-Edward, esto es magnífico, te necesito adentro, ¡YA! - así que suspendí mi labor por un momento y la miré a los ojos - Cállate Isabella, esto va a ser como yo quiero que sea - dije, y tras terminar mi frase volví a mi frenética tarea...decidí que las cosas necesitaban ser un poco más salvaje, más primitivo. Así que succioné fuerte su pezón y le dejé un chupón en su seno izquierdo, a este punto, Isabella se retorcía de placer, exigiendo más.

Con la mano que continuaba en su cadera desgarré su tanga, y llevé mi mano directo a su clítoris. Haría esto de forma rápida y ruda. Isabella quería sexo, y sexo tendría.

-Demonios, sí Edward. Te quiero dentro de mí, por favor - decía mientras lamía el lóbulo de mi oreja y desabrochaba mi camisa. Dejé sus senos y volví a su boca, la cual mordí sin piedad, y hasta un pequeño hilillo de sangre brotó de ella.

- Ya no te voy a amar más Isabella, ya no te voy a cuidar más - le dije mientras la agarraba por sus redondeadas nalgas y ella envolvía sus piernas en mi cintura, mientras se restregaba contra mi miembro, que aún se encontraba dentro de mis pantalones. Así que ella, haciendo uso de la agilidad que la experiencia le había dado, desabrochó con sus manos rapidamente el botón y el zipper y con ayuda de sus pies, bajó de un tirón pantalones y boxers.

-No importa Edward, dame lo que está entre tus piernas, que eso para mí es suficiente - jadeó.

La penetré de un tirón, no me preocupé por protegernos, ya no la cuidaría más, no me merecía la pena una sóla preocupación más por su causa, en una noche no quedaría embarazada...y si lo llegara a hacer, el niño sería mío y de nadie más...porque ella no sabe querer.

Isabella soltó un gritito al sentirme llenándola completamente, y la empecé a embestir con locura, con la mente nublada por todo lo que me había lastimado. Golpeándola contra la pared, sin importarme si le dolía. Era un animal, y necesitaba liberarme.

Sentía que estaba a punto de terminar, eran demasiadas emociones dentro de mí. Estuve a punto de terminar yo y dejarla insatisfecha, pero no lo haría, le daría un orgasmo que jamás olvidaría. Algo que la hiciera acordarse para siempre de la bestia en la que me había convertido por su causa.

Con sus piernas enredadas en mi cintura y con mi miembro aún en su coño nos fuí moviendo por el apartamento, apoyándola con rudeza contra cada superficie vertical que se interponía en mi camino, y embistiéndola con fuerza. Ya sentía como sus paredes se iban estrechando alrededor de mi miembro, decidí entonces llevar mi mano a su clítoris, para darle más placer.

-Quiero que termines ahora, AHORA Isabella- y con eso bastó para que los espasmos de su orgasmo comenzaran a recorrer su columna vertebral y sus paredes se estrecharan aún más exprimiendo mi miembro, lo que me llevó a el clímax más intenso al que había llegado en toda mi vida.

Apenas se normalizaron nuestras respiraciones y cesaron nuestros jadeos, salí de ella y la dejé sobre el sofá. Recogí su ropa y le ordené que se vistiera.

-Pero Edward, si recién acabamos de terminar ¿Por qué mejor no nos damos un rico baño en tu jacuzzi? - me dijo mientras me agarraba de la mano y hacía circulos en mi palma.

La solté como si me quemara - ¡QUE TE VISTAS HE DICHO! - grité al borde de la histeria.

Me miró algo asustada, pero me obedeció. Mientras ella se vestía yo iba haciendo lo propio y cuando ambos estabamos listos ella caminó hacia mí - Supongo que estás de mal humor y quieres que ya me vaya, nos vemos la proxima vez - dijo mientras trataba de besarme.

La conduje a la puerta y la miré con rabia - Jamás escuchas lo que te digo, todo lo que te he dicho hoy es en serio, esta fue la despedida, búscate a otro que mantenga tus lujos y se trague tus mentiras - abrí la puerta y jalándola del brazo la saqué de mi apartamento y de mi vida.

_"tu mi rimpiangerai, bella senz'anima"_

- Y vas a llorar por mí, bella sin alma - ella me miraba en estado de shock mientras le cerraba la puerta de mi apartamento en su cara, y atestaba la último y fatal estocada a mi resquebrajado corazón.

.

.

.

.

Isabella Swan fue: la mujer que más amé, a la que más de mi alma le dí, la que rompió mi corazón y la que un 13 de Agosto dió a luz a la criatura más hermosa que mis ojos han contemplado, la niña de mis ojos: Isabella Alexandra Cullen Swan.

Lo cierto es, que después de esa turbulenta noche de Noviembre, Isabella Swan realmente descubrió que ser bella y no tener alma no era el camino por el que quería continuar, y tras descubrir su embarazo, volvió a mis brazos, a donde siempre perteneció...y donde a pesar del daño que había causado en mi ser, siempre lo haría.

* * *

><p>NA: Las traducciones no las hice porque son basicamente los diálogos (hay algunas modificaciones, para que tuviera más sentido, pero en esencia es básicamente lo mismo). Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción y el sentimiento que Ricardo le pone al cantarla, eso fue lo que me inspiró a escribirla...eso y que estaba en la clínica acompañando a mi hermanitya que estaba con dolor de barriga y yo moría de aburrimiento... BENDITO SEA MI BLACKBERRY, me entretuve escribiéndola.

Espero les guste :)


End file.
